heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caspar Abraham
Caspar Abraham portrayed by Pruitt Taylor Vince, is a recurring protagonist on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. He is an evolved human with the ability to manipulate the mind, he seems to be somewhat of Tommy Clark's guardian angel, he has been seen watching him and protecting him on several occasions. Caspar is a part of the group that wants to make sure that the EVOs save the world from the H.E.L.E History ''Heroes Reborn In "Brave New World (Reborn)" Caspar is sitting at on a bench secretly watching Tommy as he enters a building, then Tommy comes out and he's still there waiting on him. He shows up at the Chicago precinct and makes his way to the interrogation room, he uses his ability to make the guy forget what he saw the night before and then he leaves. In "Odessa" he is once again watching Tommy, this time he is at the school, making sure nothing happens. He followed them to Brad's house and he's waiting outside in his car watching to see what happens and once Tommy leaves he goes and knocks on the door and uses his ability of Memory Storage to make Brad's stepdad leave. Later he's still following and Tommy and looks on and smiles as he and Brad have become friends In "Under the Mask" he is in his car watching Tommy Clark and then a gun is pointed at his face, its Tommy's mom, she asks him if he's the protector, he tells her that he made a promise to protect Tommy and "follow the plan", he tells Anne that they need his help, she tells him to stay away. In "The Lion's Den", Caspar gets a call from Farah Nazan but he doesn't answer. Caspar shows up at the hospital just in time to stop the agent, he presumably uses his ability of Memory Storage to make the agent forget about Tommy Clark. Caspar walks in the room during Tommy and Anne's conversation. Caspar tells Tommy that he's been watching him for over a year. He tells Tommy that he has a destiny, he's important in humanities survival. In "June 13th - Part One", Noah(2014) is in containment and Caspar Abraham shows up, he admits that he likes Noah and that's why he convinced Erica Kravid to allow Noah to live but he has to first forget a few things which is why Caspar is there. He picks up a penny but then drops it on purpose next to the security guards then he makes the guy forget everything that happen, Caspar has chosen to be on Noah's side. Caspar and Noah(2014) notices the darkened sky, they know it isn't natural, so Noah grabs Caspar's gun and shoots it into the sky and tells everyone to run then the building explodes then he and Noah(2014) run into Molly Walker, she helps them to St. Judes In "June 13th - Part Two",Caspar is in the E.R. at St. Judes being check out. He is in a closet with both Noah's and Molly Walker. He goes to erase Noah(2014) memories of that day but he's knocked unconscious by M.F. Harris. A penny rolls in the room where Noah(2014) is being interrogated and it makes Bennet forget everything he's learned that day. Harris tries to shoot Noah because he is no longer useful but Caspar comes in and knocks him out and then Matt lets them go. He takes Noah(2014) back to the Odessa explosion site and makes him forget everything. He is with Molly and Present day Noah back at the house, he tells him that the other Noah remembers nothing then Noah asks him to keep an eye on Tommy, he agrees. Then the Prime clones come and attack the house, Hiro tells Tommy to teleport himself, his mom and Caspar some place safe and he does. Tommy wants to go back and help Hiro but Anne won't let him, so she forces him to take away the memory of Hiro completely. Then they go their separate ways. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Caspar is watching Tommy and Emily, he's on the phone with an unknown person at the same time and tells them that Tommy is on his way and that he only has a few more loose ends to tie up. Joanne enters the shop and he is suspicious of her, then he drops some of his pennies and Joanne is going to pick it up but then she notices that Emily has warned him, so she pionts the gun at both of them. He attempts to talk Joanne into putting her gun down, he tells her that he can make her forget all of her pain but before she can say anything but Tommy arrives. Caspar throws his suitcase containing all of his pennies into the air and they fall all over, Joanne gets angry and shoots him in the head. Later Caspar's body is being taken away by law enforcement. In "Company Woman", Caspar appeared in a flashback from several years ago. A much younger Caspar Abraham knocks on Erica Kravid's door and offers to help with her Doctor problem. He notices the blood on her sleeve and realizes that she's already done him a favor. He tells Erica that he can make her forget, however, she doesn't want to forget but she does want Taylor to forget and she invites him in. Powers *'Memory Storage:' Caspar had the ability of memory storage. He could transfer a person's memories into inanimate objects by making them recall said memories and then placing the object he desires to absorb them in front of him. Caspar used pennies to store the memories of his victims, and could determine which of his pennies contain which memories just by looking at them, as the pennies with memories appeared more tarnished. His pennies seem to have to be in motion before they are touched for his power to work as he tends to spin them first and when Joanne Collins picked up a penny that was no longer spinning, Caspar's power was ineffective. Memorable Quotes *"Penny for your thoughts?" ''(Brave New World (Reborn)) *"You should treasure those memories, they're what define us., without them, you're a lost soul" (Sundae, Bloody Sundae) Trivia *He was the first EVO within the Heroes\Heroes Reborn series to have the ability of Memory Storage. Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Recurring Characters